ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Garrett and Delia
Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Garrett, and Delia is the friendship between Lindy Watson, Logan Watson, Jasmine Kang, Garrett Spenger, and Delia Delfano. They have been best friends since the third grade and have a very close friendship. Other Names *'Losga' (L'indy, L'o'gan, Ja's'mine, '''G'arrett, and Deli'''a) Trivia 'Similarities' *They all have the same friends - each other *They all like music *They all like the movies *They all love hanging out at Rumble Juice and the basement *They all go to DITKA High School *They're all friends with Betty *They all used to hang out at Fireman Freddy's when they were younger *They all worked at Fireman Freddy's for a short period of time *They all had Mrs. Backcock as their teacher when they were in elementary school. *They're all musically talented *They all had an addiction to their phones *They all went on the Washington DC trip in In the Doghouse with the White House *They all went skydiving *They all liked Tom Bingham at first and then eventually wanted to get rid of him *They all love puppies *They all went on the snow trip in Snow Problem. *They all worked on a spray that made vegetables taste better. *They are all in the same grade *They've all had a near-death experience *They're all the same age. 'Differences' *They all have different personalities in some ways *Lindy and Logan both have blonde hair, but Jasmine, Garrett and Delia all have brown hair *They have different coloured eyes *They all wanted to get Tom Bingham to join the group for different reasons *They have different classes together *Delia and Logan both don't like doing work, but Jasmine, Lindy and Garrett are more serious with school *Jasmine and Logan are dating, but Delia, Lindy and Garrett have either just had crushes or have dated someone *They all have different roles in the band *Jasmine and Lindy both wear contact lenses, but Logan, Garrett and Delia don't *Lindy and Logan are both older than Jasmine, Garrett and Delia by a few months. *Garrett works at Rumble Juice, but Logan, Lindy, Jasmine and Delia don't *Garrett has his drivers licence, but Logan, Jasmine, Lindy and Delia don't *Garrett is a germaphobe, but Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Lindy aren't *Delia likes Penelope Harkness, but Lindy, Logan, Jasmine and Garrett don't *Jasmine and Logan end up together, but it's unknown who Garrett, Delia and Lindy end up with. *Lindy loves the theatre, but Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett don't as much *Delia wears glasses, but Lindy, Logan, Jasmine and Garrett don't *Jasmine, Logan, Garrett and Delia have all met the president, but Lindy hasn't *Lindy has a perfect attendance record but Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett don't 'Facts' *They're best friends since third grade. *They have two major hang out spots - the basement and Rumble Juice. *They formed a band together in The Rescuers. *They are similar to Team Austin & Ally, from Austin & Ally. - Delia and Lindy are both like Trish, Garrett is like Dez, and Jasmine and Logan are both like Austin and Ally. *They are also known as The Rescuers. *They worked as a team to create a product - called "Happy Time Flavor Changing Yum Yum Spray" - in If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout. *They have homeroom together, as shown in Bad News. *Lindy, Garrett and Delia all ship Jasmine and Logan together. *Fireman Freddy's used to be their hang out place when they were younger. *They are similar to Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler, and Ross from Friends. Jasmine and Logan are like Ross and Rachel, Lindy is like Phoebe and Monica, Garrett is like Chandler and Delia is basically the female version of Joey, but without the long history of dating. *They are similar to the Cullen's family from the Twilight Saga. Lindy's like Rosalie with her caring, but sometimes slightly aggressive personality, Delia's like Alice with her being slightly different from the others, with personality, Garrett's like Emmett with personality, also Garrett, with the two characters having the same name as well as with the way he acts, and Jasmine and Logan are like Bella and Edward with haven fallen truly truly in love and their relationship. *In 2016, they would be in 11th grade (juniors) and in 2017, they would be in 12th grade (seniors). 'Trademarks' *'Colour' - Blue - It was the colour of the spray the gang worked on together *'Place' - Fireman Freddy's - This used to be the gang's hang out place when they were younger ** Rumble Juice - This is the main hang out place for the gang, as well as the basement, especially in Season 2. **''The Basement'' - This is one of the main hangout places for the gang, especially in Season 1. *'Object' - Spray - They all worked on a spray in If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout. *'Episode (s)' - The Pilot: They are all introduced as best friends and Jasmine, Garrett and Delia all go to Lindy and Logan's party. **''The New Guy'' - When Garrett and Logan want another member to join the group because of votes, they all agree to have Tom Bigham, a new student from California, to join their group for different reasons and they all start to get annoyed by him as he won't stop saying the same story over and over again, so they have to find a way to get rid of him, which causes them to go skydiving. **''Dear High School Self'' - Jasmine, Logan, Garrett, and Delia all become upset when they learn that Lindy wanted better friends when they were in third grade, which causes them to become mad at her, but she apologises and they make up, showing they are close **''If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout'' - They all work together to make a product - Happy Time Flavor Changing Yum Yum Spray **''Phone Challenge'' - After Logan's phone dies for a few days, Lindy, Jasmine Delia and Garrett all make a pact not to use their phones for 72 hours until Logan's phone works again **''Lindy Nose Best'' - Even though they all have different plots, Lindy gives everyone advice - she tells Logan and Jasmine that if they really do like each other, they should go out for real and she tells Garrett and Delia that she should help him become a better kicker - which benefits all of them. **''Logan Finds Out!'' - Lindy and Garrett help Delia by performing in a play she has written for her drama class and this episode focuses on Jasmine and Logan's relationship to which everyone, even Betty, finds out about Jasmine's big crush on Logan and this shows that they're all there for each other no matter what. **''Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday'' - Jasmine, Delia and Garrett all want to make Lindy and Logan's birthday special and this episode shows how close they all are. **''The Rescuers'' - They all form a band together after The Weasels break up and perform at a benefit concert to help save an animal rescue-shelter and Jasmine and Logan finally share their first kiss and become a couple "for real", much to Lindy, Garrett's and Delia's happiness since they all ship them together as well as both Jasmine and Logan's happiness, because they have been waiting a very long time to be together; and this episode, like the others, shows how close the gang are, showing they really are best friends. Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Friendship Category:Characters Category:Character Pairings Category:Season 2 Category:The Rescuers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Pairings Category:Season 2 Pairings Category:Friends Category:Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Garrett, and Delia Category:The Rescuers (Band) Category:The Rescuers Band Members